Forum:My Intent, Then My Journey
My Intent My intent can be summed up with two simple statements: I am a Jedi. I am one with the Force. I understand that it is very easy to get caught up with how society may perceive us. Yet what is important is focusing on what we want instead of the problems we may see. A few may think we are silly and foolish. Yet what they think is not as important as what you think of yourself. Reality is a reflection of what is inside of us as individuals. If you are bothered by someone thinking your religious views are silly and foolish; Then you have a self confidence issue that you need to deal with. You need to realize that you are perfect in the eyes of the Force. Who are you to question the accuracy of what the Force sees? This is true with anything that bothers you. What we are bothered by is often not directly represented in our thoughts about ourselves; Yet some shade of our self image resonates with what bothers us. The only way to deal with this is to face the shade. The only way to deal with this is to face your fears and let them pass through you. Accept and Embracing your fears are often easier said than done; Yet, that is what you need to do. Focus on success and ask the Force to help you. Ask the Force to help you in anything you do because the Force wants to help you. Ask your angels to help you and they will. They are agents of the Force and only wish to help you achieve your soul's purpose in this life. The Force is another word for Creator. The difference between Jedi and any other religion is that the Force is more than just an entity often called the Creator. It is as Yoda says: It is inside of us, it is apart of every living thing, and it is what holds us together. The Force is Harmony. It is Peace and War. It is Dark and Light at the same time. So what I do is that I ask the Force to help me become a beacon of light in a world seeking harmony. I wish to help people by inspiring them to become the person they want to be. I am by no means perfect, and yet my intentions are pure. There are no perfect people but only perfect intentions. So intend to become the person you wish to be. Then let the Force help you take care of the rest. Trust and believe that the Force is there to help you. Though once you ask the Force for its help, what you asked help for will be inevitable. Whether you believe or not, does not effect the fact that what you want will be present in your life. To trust and believe is simply the way for you to be tranquil and remain in joy. --Trepe 19:31, 16 June 2008 (UTC) My Journey Merry Meet! I thank you for your time and any Force you expend based upon what I think is true. This is my journey. There are many paths up the mountain. This is only the path I have taken so far. I started this path in Tampa, Florida on May 1st, 1975. My awakening since then is still ongoing. I am an only child to a mother and father who are excellent examples of what a person can achieve. My mother grew up in the worse environment imaginable. She grew up in hate and fear; yet she grew to become a shining beacon in my life. My father started from common origins and grew to become someone who proved that there is no limit to what a person can achieve. My mother went to college to get an Architecture degree from W.S.U. in Pullman, WA. She graduated in the top 5% of the country. She achieved this even though she had grown up in an environment that told her she would never amount to much. She has shown me that there is only the present and what you wish to become. The past and future are an illusion to cloud your mind. I relate my parents because I am very much a product of them. I joined the U.S. Navy after spending a year at W.S.U., after graduating from Colfax High School. I spent about a year and a half training and ended up serving on the USS Alaska SSBN-732. I was very lost then but I cherish the memories I have from then. I respect those who serve in the military very much. It is from that experience that I understand that Light can not exist without Dark. Balance is to maintain harmony between the two. To be gray. I left the military with a General Discharge under Honorable Intentions. That effectively denied my my college fund that was in my contract when I joined the military. I used that as a focal point in my depression as I went through a very dark time in my life. I tried going to a local community college and eventually got an A.A. after repeating classes several times. This caused me a great deal of pain from shame and embarrassment. I am exceptionally bright but had no motivation. I had no reason to live. At least I thought I did not. In my darkest hour, my love for my mother was the only thing that kept me from doing something drastic. I was suicidal and that is why I got kicked out of the military. I lived with my parent sense I got out and through the grace of the creator it is with their unconditional love and support that I found my way. One day I had the realization that I needed to make a change. What I had been doing was obviously not working. The definition of insanity is doing something repeatedly and expecting a different result each time. So I started listening to the audio tape of "The Secret". The Secret helped me to shift my wavelength towards the light. I was then able to find stable footing and regain my sense of direction. I enjoy listening to many of Doreen Virtue's audio books and listening to subliminal tapes by Kelly Howell. This all began two and a half years ago. I have recently realized that some of the people I thought were friends were not ready to shift their wavelength with me. That hurt me and the pain from that helped me realize that there are many paths up the mountain. So I simply ask the creator to help them along their soul's journey through this life. I hope that one day we can meet again. For now I continue to try to live. Life is change. To remain the same is death. I embrace change with my soul. I am whole, perfect, strong, powerful, loving, harmonious, and happy. I feel that the Jedi is the answer. The Jedi have existed for many thousands of years though. They were called Scholar Warriors in Ancient China. They were men and women who were the most learned individuals in the land and they were also the most proficient in the art of combat. Their descendants lost their way in a cloud of Opium that still exists today. I feel that Lucas drew upon the teachings of the ancient Scholar Warriors that we refer to as Taoism, Zen, and Buddhism. The Force is as real as anything else in this world; though it is not exactly like what the movies describe it as. At least, its power is different. I now refer to myself as a Jedi because I feel that what is in the movies, books, and games is a fantastical extension of what the Scholar Warriors taught. I feel that what we read today of Tao, Zen, and of Buddha has been misinterpreted and distorted both intentionally and unintentionally as much as the man we know of today as Jesus. I feel that Lucas's vision was a gift from the creator to us. Though I also feel that Lucas himself was and is not aware of this. Thus much of what he has written afterwards is further distortion. Though this distortion is towards entertaining us and is benign, instead of being malicious and malignant. This is my journey. I feel that it is my mission in life to help others see the force within them. To help others realize their true potential as they continue on their own unique journey. I have left it up to the force to decide how best to accomplish that though. Part of the human condition is an inner drive to Chaos and Dark. Our free will is our conscious mind, that is like a rudder of a sailing ship. We need not know the way; because the Force is perfect and knows the way on it's own. Our conscious mind is what allows us to cut through the strings of the past to control our own future. This is why the past and future are an illusion meant to cloud our minds. Instead we need to focus on what we want our life to be. Focus on the things, people, or situations we want our life to be. We need not know the way because the Force will find a way on its own. The single most important facet of my awakening is the realization that there is no good or bad. There is only the Force. On a very basic level the Force only seeks to give you what you think about most. It does not recognize negatives. It only knows the way. If you think about a car wreck enough, you will be provided a car wreck. If you think about people always betraying you, that is what you will invite into your life. I still struggle with this concept to this day. I know in my heart that it is true though. Our emotions is our feedback telling us what we are thinking. We only need to think about love, the creator, angels, or any other moment/thing in your life that makes you happy to draw happiness to you. So I know if I am thinking negative thoughts because I will start to feel awful. I then either force myself to smile, use positive affirmations, and/or think about love and the things I love that I want in my life and are grateful for. My journey is as a Jedi. My body and soul are my temple. My heart and soul one to try to help others in any way I can. It can be as simple as the name I choose as my avatar on a forum to the words I type in an introduction post. Of course, I have doubts and I still battle with depression. However, I would not be here if I let my fears and doubts rule me. Instead I embrace them and I use them to fuel my hopes and dreams. So today I sit here typing this post while I am healing from a major surgery last Winter. I am fine now but the surgery required I sit out a semester. I am enrolled with W.S.U. and my current path is leading me towards a degree in Chemical Engineering. Science is a method of understanding the Force and not the answer itself and nor is it the only method. Though it is the method I am learning to perfect. Far to often people put faith in Science and treat it as a contemporary religion in and of itself. I have no family other than my mother and father. I know of a few people but no true friends as of yet. Though a couple friends I know may become friends. The situation is still to be decided. Thank you again for your time. I wish anyone, and everyone, the best life has to offer, now and forever. You deserve to be happy. --Trepe 19:31, 16 June 2008 (UTC)